Episode 133
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_134 Next Episode -->] Date: January 7th, 2011 Length: 3:21:09 Hosts: '''Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, Henry, and Charlie '''Special Guest(s): Intro: '''The Usual Suspects '''Closing Words: '''Chris: "Baker Street, take us out" '''Closing Song: '''Chiptune Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty. ' ---- '''Content Covered:' *Top 7 Hideous gaming distasters of 2010 *The Anti Awards 2010 Notable Facts: *The second longest episode to date, topped only by the insane #100 special *Tyler Wilde left after 10 minutes to get a parking spot *David Wise has listened to TalkRadar and loved it *The King and the Architect sketch from Episode 102 played again Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Dirrehrabietes. **@Brett It's because you tweet about gay ass bullshit. **What's wrong with being treated like a piece of sexual meat. Charlie has no problem with it. **As the closest thing to a woman it shouldn't bother them. **You're a piece of meat with a lot of mustard or relish. **(mom) A fat fucking cow that has no idea how to use a Wii. **Look for my user created level Allah has the biggest dick. The tip is a bomb. **Funk the funk out of the kids. **I want George Clinton to look like with a mouthful of children's dicks. Like a full pack of Kid Dick cigarettes. **Should be Heavy Rape. **TalkRadar Quotes I owe you a punch in the mouth. **I'll fuck you with the fuckiest fuck that has ever fucked. **I'll fuck your cable bill, I will fuck your ice tray. I will fuck everything you owned. **I will come to your house and fuck everything that is an heirloom. **Guy walks into a bar and says I can fuck any women in this bar. The bartender says how so. Because I'm a rapist. **Here's what I do. Whenever your 360 goes dead, borrow a 360 from work and never bring it back. **I'm a rapist Sly **Mikel will semantic you to death. **Bentley is the most handicappable character. **I love my girlfriend. Sort of. **I don't think I could have sounded more out of touch with women and meat. **Sir no jerk off while you're calling. It will make the call better. **Have you worked on your resume at work? I have. **Fuck me ***Brett "No." *Mikel Reparaz **I'm vomiting out my ass. **What I got from Chris is he wants George Clinton to fuck kids. **Elementary my dear Twatson. **She's a girl? She can't do anything until we tell her. **I hope I never need to look David Cage in the eye. *Henry Gilbert **Some women don't want to be known they are women on a forum. They just want to be a man as in a slight amount of respect and not be asked to have sex. **I didn't understand your cowboy macaroni words. *Brett Elston **The red ring is one of the biggest fucking injustices of all time. **Dance Masters has no contraruru. **They played Baker's Street all the time at Toys R Us. Question of the Week: What's a code or password you've never forgotten? *Brett: Donkey Kong Country; Mortal Kombat for Genesis; Out of this World; Mike Tyson's Punch Out; Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee *Chris: Sonic the Hedgehog; Bubble Bobble; Mega Man 2 *Henry: Super Mario Bros. 3; The Legend of Zelda *Mikel: 8 Eyes; Colossal Cave Adventure Link: Episode 133 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_134 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2011